I know - You Know
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Wade's having a bad time at the moment, people keep talking to him like his the scum of the earth and to add to this - Cm Punk and some other super stars want Wade, with, or without his consent. But can a certain Apex Predator help him out? Slash. This is an old story I wrote last year. Sort of dark, but not by much.


**A/N So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I may add another chapter...I wrote this back in 2012 so, yea, it's old. I was thinking about adding another chapter and have this as a Master/Pet thing in the end.**

**_Set somewhere around 2011 or 2012. I don't know which one would be best, but in this Wade does NOT have a beard! It's also set in a Wrestle Mania, but not one that actually happened...or at least I don't think so anyway._ _Sorry for any mistakes._**

I Know - You Know.  
Chapter 1 : That I'm Not Telling The Truth.

Wade was in pain. His body aching all over. All of him limp's were burning from what they had been put through in his match up this night. The Big Show had made him suffer big time for his lack of respect to the older man, but that was something no one got, his lack of respect to others. Everyone know's that the wwe is partly fact and all, but even though they know that it's fake, everyone still considers Wade Barrett to be a jerk in and outside of the ring. They treated Wade like he was a piece of shit, the Brit wasn't actually as mean as his character Wade Barrett. Yet everyone saw him as the evil leader of Nexus who only cared about himself, Wade could understand the fan's thinking such of him, specify the younger one's. But the people who mainly treated him as shit was the other super star's!

How was any of that fair?

Wade never asked to be the bad guy in anything, but for some reason any British person trying to make it in American got put as an evil person. Ok, it was partly clear as to why that happened based on the history that the British have with other countries and the Brit's having a certain Empire...but time's have changed.

Yet Wade had got a contract with the wwe in 2010 as, drum roll please, a bad guy! Not just any bad guy though, but the evil and twisted leader of nexus who had a thing about John Cena. Said thing would lead to Wade getting the rep of the most hated wwe super star in the history of the wwe. Did he ask for it? No. Did he protest after getting beat down after the second show of Nexus kicking John Cena's ass by Edge, Chris Jericho and Mark Henry? Yes. Who wouldn't, but did it matter? No. The creative team had to always get their way with how he should act out his character - Wade Barrett.

Hell, Wade Barrett wasn't even his real name. No, the creative writer's had said that his real name was too soft and weak, then they banned him from using his real name ever again. If he did use his real name in front of a camera, then he would not only be sacked from the wwe, but also they would make sure that 'Wade' never got a contract with any other company again. You try explaining that to your mother, that you had a new name and that you couldn't use your real one anymore.

Wade was seriously regretting turning down that offer that Tna had made for him. The Tna member's had written to him saying that he would be able to win a title shot after two month's of him working there, but Wade had also received a letter from the wwe at the same time. Saying that he could join them and win a place after going through a thing called Nxt, Wade made the choice to join the wwe and go through Nxt because ever since Wade had been a young lad he wanted to be a wwe super star. It was one of the thing's Wade would always talk about when he was younger.

So yea, Wade was really regretting it now.

Not only was he now in pain from the Big Show beating him to death, but Wade knew he would have it worst this Sunday coming up. Wrestle Mania. His opponent was going to be Randy Orton, the apex predator of the wwe, almost every fan loved that man. Their feuds had started earlier that year, Wade hadn't really spoken to Randy only when they were on-screen. After so many year's of being treated like you didn't matter made you hide in a shell away from the world, Wade knew that he wasn't the same way he used to be around people, but there was nothing he could do about. He couldn't help but be the type of person who only talked when being talked too, it was very rare that Wade would freely talk to someone and have a nice conversation with them. He just didn't have it in him anymore, being talked to like you were trash on the side of the road can do that. Ever since he joined the wwe his confidence had slowly broke away from him and was just a shell of the form it used to be.

It wasn't fair, none of it was. And neither was facing Randy Orton.

Facing Randy for a shot at being the number one contender for the world heavyweight championship was going to kill Wade. Not because Randy may actually kill him, but because Wade had been told over and over that he could never win the match, the writer's and (evidently) the wwe universe - didn't want a Brit as their world champion. That, right there, would be the reason it would literally kill Wade fighting the Viper. But Wade was also told, like a dog, that he should be grateful for getting the screen time with a man like Randy. That was one of the fan girl's of the Viper who also worked as a creative writer word's, she had practically spat it out at him. And all he could do was nod and act like a good boy and walk away with his tail between his leg's.

Pathetic, huh? Banned from ever using his real name on camera, being treated like a piece of shit and getting told what to do like some dog. Wade didn't see how his life could get any worst.

The Brit was pulled from his thought's though as he stopped just outside of the wwe's men's changing room, the reason he stopped was because he heard a couple of the other super stars say his name. Wade was holding his neck in pain as he listened in on them.

_'You know that kid won't make it here, right? Wade I mean?'_ Chris Jericho said.

_'I know, it's a shame though. Wade's a good looker.'_ Cm Punk chuckled.

_'Agreed,'_ Mark Henry commented._ 'I wouldn't mind having him in bed a night or two.'_

_'We could give him an offer.'_ Punk speaks up again.

_'Like what?'_ Chris, Wade's former pro, asked.

_'Well, we all like the look's of Wade right?'_

_'Yes,'_ the others agreed.

_'Then we tell him that we'll get him to the top if...'_ Punk trailed off letting the other catch onto his plan.

_'A win, win. We get sex from him and he get's a shot at the title.'_ Mark finished for them.

_'Yep. So what do you two think? Maybe we could get some of the other guy's in on this, hell, Barrett may even like it. He is a slut after all.'_ Punk smirked and leaned back in his chair.

_'I know a couple of people who would like to fuck Wade.'_ Jericho supplied.

_'Me too,'_ The world's strongest man spoke._ 'We'll have to make plan's for who get's him first though, I want to feel how tight he'll be with my cock inside of him. But what if he doesn't want to have sex with us?'_

_'Then,'_ the straight edge super star started._ 'We'll make him, but he'll be a good little whore and do as we say, I'm sure.'_

Wade couldn't listen anymore, he needed to run, to hide from the world again - even if it was only two night's before mania. Wade turned and headed for the exit, he didn't care that he was only in wrestling tights still, he wanted to go home. Away from people who were planing on having sex with him, with or without his consent. Hobbling down the hallway, Wade knew the exit wasn't far now so he kept going. Whimpering now and then from the pain shooting through his body. Wade turned the final corner toward's the exit, but ended up knocking into someone. Falling onto his bum, Wade groaned and whined a little. Looking up Wade saw Randy Orton in his street clothes, he was standing over him. Randy looked like he was thinking about something, almost like he was listening to a voice's inside his head.

Suddenly Randy's hand shot out to Wade, the Brit looked at it like it was something that would ended up burning him if he touched it. No word's were spoken, but Wade slowly lifted his own hand up and placed it in Randy's, he was lifted up with ease. Too strongly for Wade's liking though as he knocked into Randy's chest. Fearing he was going to be hit or talked too like he was the scum of the earth, Wade tried to pull back. He succeeded in pulling away from Randy's chest but the Viper's grip on his hand was far too strong. Meaning their hand's were still together. Moment's passed and Wade felt himself getting very hot under the apex predator's consent gaze. Wade's face was a deep shade of red and he couldn't help but look at the floor, it was something about Randy's gaze that didn't seem right, but Wade couldn't fight the deep blush on his face.

"...Are...You ok?" Randy slowly asked. Wade couldn't help but blush more as the Viper looked him up and down, he didn't know why he was blushing so much.

"I-I-I-I'm," Wade couldn't even get his word's out properly thank's to Randy watching him.

"It's a simple question, Wade." Randy smirked as the Brit looked anywhere but at the Viper.

"I'm in pain from my match, the Big show didn't exactly go easy on me. Plus now my bottom hurt's too."

"Your...bottom hurt's now too, huh?" Randy chuckled a little, but didn't really let it show as Wade looked him in the eye.

"Yes. Give me a break, your like a brick wall." Wade pouted, Randy licked his lip's and then did something Wade wasn't ready for. He pulled the Brit to him, their chests bashed together, Wade whimpered as Randy's free hand went to his arse and squeezed Wade's bum.

"Seem's fine to me," Randy leaned down leaving his face mere inches away from Wade's, their lips almost touching. "I'll make sure if you like." Wade blinked rapidly, not knowing what to say or do. What was it that the Viper had in mind for him? Before he could think of anything to do, Randy leaned down and captured the Brit's lip's after slipping his tongue into Wade's mouth. Only second's went by before Wade was moaning and leaning up to Randy, the Viper smirked into the kiss and pulled the Brit closer and then turned them around to push Wade up against the wall. Even though the former leader of Nexus was in pain, he didn't care, he hadn't been kissed this way in year's. But all too soon Randy pulled away, Wade's eye's were closed as a line of saliva still linked the two men.

A hot breath lingered by Wade's ear.

"Don't let them beat you round the bush Wade, I hear what they say about you. It's not pleasant."

"I know," Wade replied with his eye's still closed. "I heard them talk about me just now, that's why I was trying to get out of here," The bare knuckled fight finally opened his eye's, Randy pressed his forehead against Wade's.

"You're a beautiful man, Barrett, other's are going to try to take advantaged of you." Randy said. Wade shook his head after regaining he's proper sense.

"Like you aren't right now!" He yelled at the apex predator.

"Maybe I am, but maybe I'm just trying to help. If you don't want it, then fine, I'm going to my coach." Randy pulled away and started heading for the exit.

"Wait, Randy. What are you saying, I don't understand it?"

"I'm saying come with me, I'll make sure they don't hurt you. But you have to make the choice now Wade, I won't give you the chance again." Randy stopped and turned back to Wade, waiting for answer.

"If I don't?"

"Then that's fine, you can stay in fear of what's going to happen to you for the rest of your career in the wwe. If you come with me, then I'll warn you up front, I'm not like other people. I prefer thing's that other's don't. So. What's your choice?" Randy watched for only a few minute before making his way to the exit again. Wade saw him pull open the exit door. He had to make a choice, but what if Randy was just playing him? After all, wrestle mania was only two night's away and they did have a match? What the hell does he do now? The door went to close, but Wade grabbed it and opened it wide. Walking out, the door closing by its self after. Wade followed Randy. The Brit wasn't sure whether or not Randy knew he was there, but Wade continued to follow silently. He didn't truly know why, but something inside him told him to follow.

They walked to the side of the arena where a huge coach was, it took Wade all of two seconds to guess that it was Randy's. The viper stopped by the door and opened it up then stepped away from it giving Wade the opportunity to get in or run for it. Barrett bit his lip, what was he getting into? Would the Viper injure him in any way so they didn't have to fight at Mania? Wade didn't know why he would though, Randy had the sure win for it. He looked into the american's eye's and mentally nodded to himself, then Wade stepped up onto the coach and went in. Looking around he gasped. The coach was fucking epic! It had a sofa, tv, mini kitchen, a room with a shower in and then at the very end of the coach was a bed room with the door open to it. The bed was gigantic it's self. Walking further into the coach Wade yawned and stretched a little, yes the coach was big enough for him to stretch in! Never had he been in a coach that was like this one, it was quite amazing to be in, sort of like a home in one. Like a caravan, but oh so much better.

Wade heard Randy talking to someone, he guessed it was the driver of the coach. He didn't know whether to sit down or not, but he was tired though so he figured he could. Sitting down on the settee Wade yawned again, he didn't realise just how tired he was. He hadn't even had a shower yet or changed into his proper clothes. The Brit's eye's were drifting closed when Randy came into the coach and shut the door behind himself, Wade gave a small moan to show that he had acknowledged him. He was to sleepy to do anything else. Randy came over to him, he never spoke, but he did pick the falling-to-sleep Brit up and then walked them into the bed room. Placing Wade down on the bed as he watched the younger man fall to sleep. Laying down on his bed himself as the coach started up, Randy pulled Wade to him.

"I'll make sure you'll be safe from everyone, I promise." Randy mumbled as the voice's in his head started to quite down enough for him to get some sleep...

**d-_-b**

**Review or Pm. Tell me whether or not you want me to write the next chapter...It'll explain everything better I guess, a Master knows the Pet he/she wants and a Pet knows the Master she/he wants too - even though Wade doesn't realise his a pet or that Randy's a Master. You'll understand if I write the next chapter. **


End file.
